


For a While

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, plotless smut of these two massive dorks. Anna's unladylike posture has a very strong effect on Kristoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a While

“Ugh, my bruises have bruises at this point,” she groaned. He heard the familiar thudding sound of her carelessly tossing her boots off to the side. He closed the door behind him, seeing her perched on the edge of his bed. Anna flopped down onto the mattress, stretching her legs up tiredly. 

Kristoff smiled despite himself, the vision of her sprawled across his bed was churning something in his mind, mostly because she was completely unaware of what it was doing to him. 

“Next time, don’t challenge Elsa to a snowball fight. You know that woman is prepared to lead a nation in war if she has to, right?”  
“Don’t remind me,” she griped, lying limply on the mattress.

Her skirts were carelessly tangled around her legs, exposing her stocking-clad legs to him. They were thick wool stockings, dark and warm looking. He grew curious of the skin underneath. 

Things were comfortable between them now. Time had been a very beneficial friend of theirs, and her collapsed on his bed at the end of a long day was far from out of the ordinary. 

Touch was comfortable. She was comfortable. They were used to each other, instead of testing out chemistry and boundaries. He was less cautious, she was less nervous.

He knelt in front of her, sliding his hands up her legs to the edge of her stocking, rolling one down her calf and off her foot. 

At this she stirred, raising herself cautiously to her elbows, glancing at him with a confused face.

He looked up at her expectantly, gripping her hips and pushing her body further up the bed so her hips were propped up.

“Anna…” he said softly, pulling the other stocking off of her by simply grabbing the toe and yanking it towards him. 

When the garment left her, she felt the air against her bare foot and shivered. He got handfuls of her skirts and slid them up her legs until her thighs were bare in front of his eyes. He glanced up at her again, his expression wolfish. He seemed very confident in what he was doing, and that made her trust him.

“Anna,” he began again, swallowing thickly as his hands finally made contact with the uncovered skin, “I’ve wanted to try this with you for a while.”

“Try what?” she whispered, her eyes shining slightly despite her nervous expression. 

The only response she received was a wicked glint in his eyes, before he lowered his lips to the inside of her thigh, working his way up with gentle sucks and nips. His hands vanished under her skirts, pulling her underwear off, lifting his lips from her only to slide them off her legs. 

She reached down to touch his hair tentatively, wiggling at the tickling touch of his mouth. He grinned against her inner thigh, and she felt the teeth brush her skin. It sent chills down her spine.

Insistently, he pushed her skirts up farther, holding the hem to her stomach so she was exposed to him. She squirmed nervously at this, clutching at her skirts. Whatever he was doing, she mused, he wants these out of the way for it.

He glanced up when he reached the apex of her thighs, already feeling heat radiating from her core. He wanted to bury himself in it. He saw in her eyes a glazed-looking arousal and heady confusion, to which he smiled up at her. 

“Can I taste you?” he tried the words carefully, because he was just as stubborn as she and he would commit to this, damn it. Filthy words and all. 

She bit down on her lip so hard it turned white while trapped in her teeth. She nodded frantically, and immediately his mouth settled on her slit and lapped up the wetness there.

“Oh,” she sighed, immediately understanding why he wanted to do this to her, falling onto her back and nearly crushing him with her thighs. He chuckled against her, holding her legs open with his broad hands around her thighs. Her fingers gripping his hair like reigns and she clutched him as she bucked against his face, or at least tried to. He slid his hands up to hold her steady, probing his tongue deeper in her folds. Her back arched as he moved his way up her slit, tonguing her clit cautiously. He heard a labored gasp; “Kristoff!” 

Another grin, and a rushed, relieved chuckle.  
“Anna?” he lifted his mouth to say.

“No,” she moaned mournfully, tilting his head back down to her core, “No talking.”  
“As you wish, your majesty.” 

He wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking it gently. Anna cried out, her thighs thrashing against his hold. He heard her breathing grow frantic, and he matched the pace of his sucking to her panting. Whether she noticed this or not he never found out, but her breathing grew quicker every time he did, so soon he was lapping at her cunt at a pace that had her breathless. 

He growled against her as she tried to writhe against his again, naturally seeking satisfaction on her own. He resisted her desperation, slowing briefly until she stilled against him. 

“Please,” she whined, gripping his hair again. 

He resumed the quick motion of his tongue, lavishing her clit with attention as he felt her body building towards a magnificent completion. Pride swelled through him, raising his cock to a quite impressive tent in his pants at the sounds he was directing out of her. He sucked at her clit again, this time hard enough to shatter the carefully building pressure to make her come undone. She rode out her orgasm frantically, he released her hips to let her seek whatever friction she needed. He rubbed his cheek to her inner thigh, looking up at her face as she pinched her eyes shut and whimpered over the last tremors of orgasm. 

She lay there limply, trying to steady her breathing, as he crawled up her body and rested himself next to her, cuddling her into his arms. He kissed her brow as she breathed heavily without words, clutching his shoulders and snuggling closer in his arms. 

He beamed down at her, because she wasn’t watching him. Yet she could almost feel his glowing at her.  
Once she regained sense, she kissed him for all she was worth, thanking him as fully as she felt. 

He returned her kiss, holding her tightly when she rolled herself on top of him.

“I know (sigh) I don’t want to know where you learned about that.” She said breathlessly against his lips.  
Okay, maybe he did know love experts. 

“You really don’t.” he agreed, running his fingers along her spine. 

“Alright,” she contested, combing her hair out of her face, “Well, now I can’t help but be curious for what else you got planned for me.”

“Anna,” he laughed, rubbing her shoulder blades gently as she curled up on top of him, growing sleepy, “Curious shouldn’t even begin to cover what I want you to be.”

She glanced up at him with one sly eyebrow raised, and that was all it took to have him pinning her body beneath his. 

She was going to have to stop doing that “unintentional seduction thing.” It was starting to be problematic.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please, follow me on tumblr for updates!
> 
> lyresandlasers


End file.
